Time and Time Again
by AllAboutTheDRAMA
Summary: Padme makes a deal.  She will destroy the Sith in exchange for Anakin's soul.  Now she is the eight-year-old slave on Tatooine, and he is the King of Naboo.  Can she save him?  Or is history doomed to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

_You see all that will be._

_**Yes.**_

_You understand what this means._

_**Yes.**_

_And you still believe you can change it._

_**Yes.**_

Padme Amidala was dead. She'd known that the second it happened. There was no more feeling or hearing or seeing or smelling or tasting.

But there was still existing.

And now, with this strange voice that spoke to her, she understood.

She understood about Luke and Leia and Anakin. She understood what would happen in the years to pass.

Anakin's descent into being a Sith.

Luke and Leia growing up apart.

Her family broken.

Padme also understood that it didn't have to be that way.

_You understand that the Sith must be defeated. It is the only way to bring balance to the Force._

_**Yes.**_

_You believe you could rewrite history so that the construction of the Death Star, the demolition of Alderaan never happen._

_**Yes.**_

_You believe you could do what Anakin Skywalker could not._

_**Yes.**_

_You understand, of course, that if you are to proceed, you must loose your memories of all events that follow._

_**Yes.**_

_You understand that you will live a life of pain, suffering, and loss, and never be the daughter to the family you love._

_**Yes.**_

_And you understand that if this fails, the entire Space-Time continuem will be unraveled._

_**Yes.**_

_Then, child, you may proceed._

* * *

><p><strong>This has been an idea I love toying around with. Padme, after death, goes back and switches places with Anakin. Now she's the Jedi and he's the Senator. This is just the prolouge, let me know if you want more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm a horrible person for making you wait this long. BTWs, this is going to be mainly based off the movies, so... Here it goes.**

**=A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...=**

**Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy to settle the conflict.**

As the ship sailed through space, the pilots glanced at the hooded men behind them.

"Captain."

"Yes sir," responded the dutiful pilot.

"Tell them we wish to board immediately."

She flipped a switch, then glanced up at the screen, where a squat, grey-green figure was in view. "With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediatly."

The figure inclined his head and spoke with a gravelly voice, "Yes, of course. As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors."

The ship slid into the opening in the spherical space station.

The droids shifted uneasily.

The hooded figures stepped off the ship. A protocol droid was waiting for them.

"I'm TC-14 at your service. This way, please," She said, leading them through a hallway into a room.

"We are greatly honored by your visit, ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly."

The two figures removed their hoods. The younger one said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't sense anything," Responded the older one.

"It's not about the mission, Master, it's something... Elsewhere. Elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." The two walked towards the other side of the room.

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan protested.

"Not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan."

"Yes Master. How do you think they will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

The two looked out the bay windows into the void of space.

The same squat, grey figure and another who looked very much like him stood talking with TC-14.

"What did you say?"

"The ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe, sir." TC-14 said.

"I knew it! They're here to force a settlement." One of the grey men said.

"Distract them, I will contact Lord Sidious." Responded his companion.

"Are you brain-dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi!"

The other considered for several moments. "Send a droid."

TC-14 looked horrified.

TC-14 re-entered the room with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly miffed.

"No," responded Qui-Gon. "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

They each took a drink TC-14 offered them.

The grey figures stood in front of a holograph of a hunched man in a robe, the hood covering his face.

"What is it?" The holograph asked in a low voice.

"The scheme of your has failed, my Lord. The blockade is finished. We dare not go against the Jedi."

"Viceroy! I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again," Responded the hooded figure.

The grey man bowed and walked away.

"This turn of events is unfortunate," Continued the hooded figure. "We must accelerate our plan. Begin landing your troops immediatley."

The Viceroy looked alarmed. "My Lord, is that... Legal?"

The hooded figure hissed, "I will _make it _legal."

"And, the Jedi?"

"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately."

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish," The figures replied, bowing.

On the ship the Jedi had come in on, the two pilots sat together, bored. Suddenly, the man jumped up. "Captain, look!" He cried, as a gun slid out from the ceiling and fired at them.

"Shields!" The woman called, but it was too late.

The ship disintegrated immediatley.

The two Jedi sat, waiting. Suddenly, reacting to a hissing noise, they both stood and drew their light-sabers.

"Carbon dioxide," Qui-Gon said, and the two turned off their lightsabers and held their breath.

Droids trooped through the hallways and waited outside the door. A holograph of the grey man appeared. "They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of them."

The droids nodded and opened the doors.

A cloud of toxic gas poured into the hallway.

"Oh, um, excuse me!" TC-14 said as she ran out of the room.

"Check it out, corperal. We'll cover you," One of the droids said.

"Roger, roger!"

The glow of two lightsabers appeared in the cloud.

"Uh-oh. Blast them."

The droids began to fire, but they were no match for the two Jedi. They slashed and swung their lightsabers, hacking the droids to pieces.

The Viceroy asked, "What is going on down there?" Referring to the bangs that could be heard.

"We've lost the transmission sir!"

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?"

"Well, no, but I- Seal off the bridge!"

"Yes sir."

"That will not be enough, sir."

"I want droids up here at once!"

"We will not survive this."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ran onto the bridge of the ship, light-sabers a-blazing.

The Jedi continued to fight as still more droids ran towards them.

Qui-Gon, in an attempt to break through the door, began melting the metal with his lightsaber.

"Close the blast doors!" The Viceroy screamed as the lightsaber penetrated the door.

"That will hold them."

Still more droids ran towards Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan deflected the blasts with his lightsaber, and Qui-Gon jammed his right through the door, where it began to show through the blast doors.

"They're still coming through!"

"This is impossible!"

The door melted.

"Where are those droids?"

The droids rolled through the hallways, setting up shields and shooting their blasters at them.

"Master, destroyers!"

Qui-Gon removed his light-saber from the door, and he and Obi-Wan both deflected blaster rays.

"They're shield generators! Let's go!" The two Jedi ran. The droids, planning to head them off, ran back down the hallway from which they came.

"They're no match for those droids," one of the grey men said.

His lackey at the computer informed him, "Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft!"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon dropped from the vents in a hallway near the air-craft hanger, where battilions of droids were waiting.

They crept around until they could see the droids properly. "Battle droids. This is an invasion army."

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We have to warn the Naboo. Contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard seperate ships and meet down on the planet."

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. "You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short."

The Viceroy and his companion stood before a comm. screen.

"Sir," Their lackey said, "You're getting a transmission from the planet."

"It's King Amidala himself. At last, we're getting reason." The grey man turned to the screen. "It's an honor you come before us, your highness."

The boy on screen was about thirteen years old. He was wearing an elaborate headpiece and scarlet robes. His face was painted in white make up with red dots on his cheeks and a stripe down his lower lip.

"You'll not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say. Your trade boycott on our planet has ended."

The men glanced at eachother. "I was not aware."

"I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

"Beware, Viceroy. Your Federation has gone too far this time."

"We would not do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We will see." With that, the King broke the comm. link.

"He's right, the Senate will never-"

"It's too late now!"

"Do you think he suspects an attack?"

"I don't know! But we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there."

On Naboo, in the Throne Room, Senator Palpatine spoke to the King through a holograph, with his body guards standing around, his Council seated by him.

"The negotiations never started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor his ambassadors did arrive." The holograph began to flicker and shake.

"Senator Palpatine," King Amidala began, before the image disappeared completely. He looked at his guards. "What is happening?"

"Check the transmitting generator," One of them suggested.

One of the members of his council began, "If there is a communications block it can mean only one thing. Invasion."

"The Federation would not dare go that far," King Amidala said.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise," added a guard. "They'd be finished."

"We must continue to rely on negotion," King Amidala finished.

"Negotiation?" A Councilor asked. "We've lost all communications! Where are the Chancellor's ambassadors?"

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness," added the same guard. "Our security volunteers will be no match against the hardened Federation army."

King Amidala looked down. "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

The smaller spaceships flew out of the Federation's Blockade. As they landed on Naboo, they began unloading squadrons of droids and various machines.

A holograph of the Viceroy appeared, and a droid listened to him and his companion.

"Yes, Viceroy?"

"Captain, we've searched the ship. There's no sign of the Jedi. They may have boarded on your landing craft."

"If they're down here, sir we'll find them."

"Use caution. These Jedi are not to be underestimated."

The machines rolled out through the forests of Naboo, knocking over trees and trampling shrubbery.

Qui-Gon was attempting to outrun one of them.

An orange humanoid figure with long ears stood in his path.

He screamed in a squeaky voice.

"Get out of here!" Qui-Gon yelled to him. The orange figure was frozen with fear. As Qui-Gon ran towards him, squealing, he wrapped his arms and legs around Qui-Gon, causing him to stumble and fall.

Qui-Gon pressed them both to the ground and the machine passed inches above their heads.

"This is bad." The orange figure said. Qui-Gon turned and ran through the forest. "Hey, hey wait!"

As they tramped through the forest, the figure began speaking.

"Oh, boy, boy, I love you!"

"You almost got us killed. Are you brainless?"

"I speak!"

"The ability to speak does not make you intellegent. Now get out of here."

"No, no! Mizza stay! Mizza is Jar-Jar Binks! Mizza is your humble servant!"

"That _won't_ be necessary."

"Is demanded by the _gods_ it is!"

Droids on hovercrafts materialized, firing at them with blasters.

"Aaah!" Jar-Jar squealed. The reason for the droids appearance soon became clear. They were pursuing Obi-Wan.

The two Jedi drew their lightsabers, using them to deflect the blasts and aim them back at the droids, destroying them. Jar-Jar came up from where he had ducked down.

"You saved my again!" Jar-Jar exclaimed.

Obi-Wan gave him a curious look. "What's this?"

"A local," Qui-Gon replied. "Let's go before more droids show up." He and Obi-Wan continued walking.

"More? More did you say? Exsqueeze me, but de most safest place would be Gunga City. Tis where I grew up. Tis a hidden city!"

"A hidden city?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Can you take us there?"

"Uh, on second thought, no. Not really, no."

"Why?"

"Tis embarrasing. My afraid my is banished. My forgotten, they will do terrible things to me, _terrible _things if me going back there!"

A whirring noise came from above them.

Qui-Gon glanced up, and asked, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way."

Obi-Wan continued, "If they find us, they will crush us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion."

Jar-Jar seemed to reconsider. "Ah. Yousa point is well said. This way!" He said, spinning in a full circle before heading off through the trees. "Hurry!"

He brought them to the edge of a lake in a swampy part of the forest, the ferns waist high.

"How much farther?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We go under water now, okee-day?" Jar-Jar said, stepping into the lake. "I'm warning you, Gungans don't like outsiders, so don't spect a warm welcome, kay."

"Don't worry," Qui-Gon told him. "This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes."

Jar-Jar did a flip through the air, ending in a cannon-ball into the lake, letting out a battle call.

The two Jedi put in breathing devices, and hesitatingly followed, wading in until they were deep enough to swim.

Jar-Jar's head popped above the surface. "Yousa follow me now, okee-day?"

The city itself was beautiful. The glowing pods of air looked like a handful of golden flakes had been scattered across the bottom of the lake, which was so much larger than it appeared on the surface.

The trio pushed through the bubble, which had a mucus-like membrane that allowed them to enter, then closed after them.

Jar-Jar smiled. "So good being home!" He looked around, not noticing the frightened looks he was recieving, everyone backing away from him.

They stepped forward, and were immediately stopped by a Gungan on a strange animal, who called out, "Hey, yousa, stop right there!"

Jar-Jar responded. "Hello Captain Tarpals, mizza back!"

"No again, Jar-Jar, yousa going to da Bossa, yousa in doo-doo this time!"

Jar-Jar let out a whimper of panic.

Captian Tarpals poked him with his spear, letting out a shock of electricity. Jar-Jar glared at him. "How rude."

In Boss Nass's chambers, the Gungan King sat surrounded by his council, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon faced him, and Jar-Jar stood by the exit, between two guards.

"Yousa cannot be here," He said in a slow, deep voice. "Dis army of mechanics up there is you will solve."

"The droid army is about to attack the Naboo," Qui-Gon said calmly. "We must warn them."

"Mizza no like the Naboo" Boss Nass said, then let out a clicking noise. "De Naboo think they so smart, they think their brains so big."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Once those droids take control of the surface, they'll take control of you."

"Mizza no tink so. They not know of ussa."

"You and the Naboo form a Simbiat circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other, you must understand this."

"Wessa no caren about the Naboo."

"Then speed us on our way," Qui-Gon suggested, slowly waving a hand.

"Mizza gonna speed you away."

"We could... Use some transport?" Qui-Gon suggested again.

"Wessa give you an Bonga." Jar-Jar let out a slightly confused noise. "The speediest way to the Naboo is going through the planet core. Now go."

"Master, what is a Bonga?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Transport, I hope," Qui-Gon responded.

As they passed Jar-Jar, he said, "Theysa setting yousa up. Going through the planet core? Bad Bammin! Any help would be a lot."

Qui-Gon turned back towards Boss Nass.

"Master, we're short on time."

Qui-Gon told him, "We need a navigator to get us through the planet core. This Gungan may be of help. What is to become of Jar-Jar Binks?" He asked, directing the question to Boss.

"He soon to be punished."

Jar-Jar stared down in fear.

"I saved his life. He owes me what you call a life-debt. Your gods demand his life belongs to me."

"Binks? Yousa have the life-debt?"

"Uh-huh."

Boss let out a frustrated scream, shaking his lips out.

"Begone wit him!"

Qui-Gon bowed, and turned to exit. The guards released Jar-Jar. "Count me out of this one. Better dead here, then dead in the core. Ye gods, what am mizza saying?"

The ship exited the city, and dunked deeper into the water. Jar-Jar, navigating, said, "Dis is noting. Oooh, Gober fish!"

"Why were you banished, Jar-Jar?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a long atello, but, ah... A small part of it is... Mizza clumsy."

"They banished you because you were clumsy?"

"Ah... Yousa mighta be saying that."

Unbeknowst to them, as their ship passed a large rock, part of it detached, actually a giant fish. It swam after them, hungry.

"Mizza causey maybe... One or two-y little bitty accidenties. You see, boom de grasser, then crasher the construction, then banished."

The fish stuck out its long and sticky tounge, catching the end of the ship like a frog catches a fly. The trio looked behind them as they felt the thud.

"Uh-oh!" Jar-Jar exclaimed, as the fish reeled them in, biting into the ship. "Big Goober fish!"

The fish swam off with them, and was about to swallow them when an even huger fish swam into it, biting it, causing the first fish to let go as it attempted to avoid being eaten.

"There's always a bigger fish," Qui-Gon commented.

"Mizza tink we going back now."

The Viceroy and his companion spoke to Lord Sideous from their ship. "The invasion is on schedual, my lord."

"I have the Senate bogged down in procedure. They will have no choice but to accept your control of the system."

"The king has great faith that the Senate will side with him."

"King Amidala is young and naive. You will find controlling him will not be difficult."

"Yes, my lord."

The holograph vanished.

"You didn't tell him about the missing Jedi," the Viceroy's companion accused.

"No need to report that to him until we have something to report."

Back on Naboo, Jar-Jar asked Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, "Wherea wessa going?"

"Don't worry," Qui-Gon told him. "The Force will guide us."

"Oh, maxi-big, the Force," Jar-Jar said.

"We're loosing power," Obi-Wan reported, as a beeping began to go off within the ship.

"Oooh, wessa die in here!" Jar-Jar moaned.

"Relax, we're not in trouble yet," Qui-Gon assured him.

"No? Monsters out dere, leakin in here, and no power? Whena yousa tinking we in trouble?"

Obi-Wan opened a panel and reattached some wires. There was a spark, and the lights returned.

"Power's back," He commented, before they all noticed the large, crocidile-like fish right in front of them.

Jar-Jar let out a shriek as the ship shot forward, right by the mouth of the fish which pursued them.

"Relax," Qui-Gon told him. The sped through a tunnel, still chased by the fish, right into the waiting mouth of another, bigger fish. Obi-Wan pulled the ship directly up, over the fish, which bit into the fish pursuing them instead.

On the surface, the driods and their ships headed through the Capitol.

King Amidala stared through a palace window as his city was captured, and watched a large ship land in the Town Square.

"Viceroy, we have captured the king," a droid reported as the Viceroy and his companion exited the ship.

"Ah, victory," He sighed.

The Jedi, Jar-Jar, and their ship surfaced in a river that ran through the city. As the windows went down, Jar-Jar sighed. "Hm, this is loverly."

In the palace, droids marched the king, now in a black robe and headdress, his personal guard, and several of his advisors down the stairs, where they were joined by the Viceroy.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" One of the advisors spat.

"The king and I will sign a treaty, to authorize our occupation here. I have assurance it will be authorized by the Senate."

"I will not cooperate," the boy-king said instantly.

"Ah, your highness, in time the suffering of your people will pursuade you to see our point of view. Commander," He said, speaking to a driod, "Process them.

"Captain, take them to camp four," the droid commanded.

"Roger, roger," responded another droid.

The droids led their prisoners down to the courtyard of the palace, and towards another building. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar-Jar followed, hiding in one of the hallways with glass-less windows that allowed them to see watch the proceedings.

They hurried into a walkway to head them off, then leapt down, drawing their lightsabers and attacking the droids.

Once they'd defeated them, Qui-Gon turned to the king. "It is best to get you off the streets, your Highness."

"Get their weapons," commanded one of the guards, as they hurried into an alleyway.

"We are ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor," Qui-Gon said, once they'd stopped.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, ambassador," One of the advisors snapped.

"Our negotiations never started," Qui-Gon replied. "It is urgent we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out our communications," A guard replied.

"Do you have transport?"

"In the main hanger," The man pointed, and the group hurried off.

As they reached the hanger, the guard groaned when he saw the amount of droids in there. "There are too many of them!"

"That won't be a problem," Qui-Gon assured him. "Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you travel to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, ambassador," The king replied, "But my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare!" Her advisor exclaimed, outraged.

"They need him to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal, they can't afford to kill him" the guard explained.

Qui-Gon turned to the king. "There is something else behind this invasion of theirs, there's no logic to it. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

The advisor looked at the king, and told him, "Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

The king considered. "Either choice is dangerous."

"We are brave, your Highness, one of the guards replied.

"If you are to leave, it must be now," Qui-Gon told him.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate," he decided.

They saw a group under heavy guard as the entered the hanger. "We'll need to free those pilots," One of the guards whispered.

"I'll deal with that," Obi-Wan said, moving ahead of them.

"Halt," a droid commanded as it approached Qui-Gon.

"We're ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor, we need to take these people to Coruscant," he said.

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant."

"Coruscant ooo... That doesn't compute. Wait, uh... You're under arrest."

Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber, and slashed the droid in two. He proceeded to attack the others, as the king and his group ran onto a ship. Obi-Wan destroyed the droids guarding the pilots, and called out, "Go!".

The pilots scattered, running for their ships. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan defeated the last of the droids, then entered the ship with the others.

The pilots instantly started up the ship, getting ready for take-off.

The ship soared off into the sky.

**Does that make up for it? I don't really know what the Gungans are saying, so if you can't figure it out, sorry. I just wrotes tuff out phonetically. No Padme yet, but she'll be in the next chapter.**

**Does a three thousand word chapter make up for my slow updating? I promise I'll be quicker next time.**

**Anyways, Happy National Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you!**

**(Yeah, I'm one of those kids who goes to school in a costume and has lightsaber duels with my friends. Cause I'm cool like that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a long time. I'm sorry. Just read the chapter and tell me I'm pretty.**

As the ship took off, Obi-Wan glared at Jar-Jar. "Now _stay here_. And keep out of trouble." He headed to the front, leaving Jar-Jar with the little R2 bots.

"Hello, boyos."

Qui-Gon stood in the cockpit with the pilot and the Captain of the Guard standing by.

"There's the blockade," the pilot said, nervously. Obi-Wan joined them just as lazers fired at the ship.

The lazers were mostly deflected by the shields, but one got a lucky strike.

"Shield generator's been hit!" The pilot cried.

As an alarm blared and lights flashed, the R2 units rolled into an elevator chute that lead them onto the surface of the jet. One ran over Jar-Jar's foot.

"How rude!"

The robots reached the point of damage, and their mechanical arms extended, repairing wires.

One was blasted off the side.

Obi-Wan leaned over the camera image that was projected onto the dashboard. "We're losing droids, fast."

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks!" the Captain exclaimed.

Yet another droid was blasted off. Only one was left.

"The shields are gone!" The pilot yelled.

The droid let out several blips and bleeps, and connected a wire into an outlet.

"The power's back! That little droid did it! Right past the main power drive. Deflector shields up at maximum!"

The spaceship managed to fly through the rest of the blockade safely, as the droid returned to the entrance point to the ship.

The pilot checked a readout. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive's leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon murmured.

"Here, Master. Tatooine. It's small, out of the way, the Trade Federation has no prescence there," Obi-Wan reported, poring over a holographic map.

"How can you be sure?" asked the Captain.

"It's ruled by the Hutts."

"You can't take His royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If he's discovered-"

"It will be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation," Qui-Gon told him. "Except the Hutts aren't looking for the King. Which gives us the advantage."

On the Viceroy's ship, he and his companion spoke to Lord Sideous through a holographic link.

"King Amidala, has he signed the treaty yet?"

"He has... disappeared, my Lord. One Nubian cruiser got past the blockade."

Lord Sideous let out an irritated hiss. "I want that treaty signed."

"My Lord, it is impossible to locate them, the ship is out of our range."

"Not for a Sith." A hooded figure appeared behind him. "This is my apprentice, Darth Maul." The figure, they could now see, had yellow eyes and his face was made up of a grisly combination of red and black. "He will find your lost ship." The holograph faded away.

"This is getting out of hand!" The Viceroy cried. "Now there are two of them!"

"We should not have made this bargain."

On the Nubian ship, the Jedi and the Captain of the Guard addressed the King, with his guards standing behind them.

"...An extremely well put together little droid, Your Highness," The Captain was saying, gesturing to R2-D2. "Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," King Amidala said. "What is its number?" The droid blipped cheerily as the Captain checked something on the side.

"R2-D2, your highness."

The King gestured to one of his personal guards. "Anakin, clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." He smiled at the droid.

The guard moved over towards the droid, but neither left.

"Continue, Captian," The King said.

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Your Highness, with your permission, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." The Captain said.

"You must trust my judgement, Your Highness."

As the king considered, an imperceptable nod passed between Anakin and him, before he responded, "Very well."

Later, as Anakin cleaned off the droid, Jar-Jar stuck his head in the room. "Hello! Whosa are yousa?"

Anakin smiled at him. With his headpiece (a smaller and less elaborate version of the King's that all the guards wore, along with orange robes) off, his honey-brown hair was visible, slightly tousled, as was the rest of his mildly tanned face, his blue eyes sparkling merrily as his lips curled upwards, revealing dimples. "I'm Anakin."

"Mizza Jar-Jar Binks!"

"You're a Gungan, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh!"

"How'd you end up here with us?"

Jar-Jar spread his arms wide. "My no know. Mizza day starting okee-day, wit a brisky morning walk, den boom! Mizza getting scared, and grabbing dat Jedi, and den, mizza here. Mizza getting very, very scared."

Anakin chuckled.

The ship approached the desert planet, as the pilot exclaimed, "That's it! Tatooine."

"There's a settlement," Obi-Wan pointed.

"Land near the outskirts," Qui-Gon commanded. "We don't want to attract attention."

After they landed, Obi-Wan examined the engine, Qui-Gon standing to the side.

"The hyper-drive generator's gone, Master, we'll need a completely new one."

"That will complicate things. Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force. Don't let them send any transmissions."

As Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and R2-D2 set out across the desert towards the settlement, (Jar-Jar complaining about how the sunlight would damage his skin) the Captain called out to them, "Wait!" He approached them, followed by Anakin, who was out of uniform, wearing a blue shirt with a brown vest over it and brown pants with brown boots. "The King commands you to take his guard."

"No more commands from the King today," Qui-Gon said. "The space-port is not going to be pleasant." Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"The King _wishes _it. He's curious about the planet."

Qui-Gon sighed. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." The group set out again.

They entered the city, which was crowded, noisy, and altogether too sandy.

Qui-Gon glanced around, and said, "The few Space-Ports like this one are havens to those who need supplies."

"Like us," Anakin muttered.

"This is very, very bad!" Jar-Jar mumbled. He stepped in something, jumped, then wiped his foot, whimpering.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers," Qui-Gon decided, leading them into a shop.

A creature not unlike an over-grown insect greeted them. He was a blue, pot-bellied creature with small wings that kept him aloft. "Gooden afternoon, eh? A chubadenalia-" He began in Tatooanian.

"We need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon cut him off, as Jar-Jar and Anakin stared around the shop.

"Ah yes! Nubian, you say? We got plenty-a that!" He yelled something in Tatooanian over his shoulder.

"My droid has a read-out of the parts we need," Qui-Gon said as a young girl ran out of the back.

She had dark brown hair that was held in a long french braid down her back, big brown eyes, a dark tan that showed obvious hours of work in the sun, and was wearing a ragged dark brown wrap-around shirt with a dirty white shirt under it, and tan pants that were riddled with holes, her feet bare and dirty.

He snapped something at her, and she responded exasperatedly, and hoisted herself over the counter, looking for something.

"So, let me take you back, eh? We'll find what you need."

As Qui-Gon followed him, he yanked a piece of metal out of Jar-Jar's hands. "Don't touch anything." He and R2-D2 exited the room, heading towards the heaps of metal out back.

Jar-Jar stuck his tongue out at him, and bent over to examine a round metal object.

The girl sat up on the counter, and looked first at R2 and Qui-Gon as they exited out the back, watched Jar-Jar mess around with some random parts and pieces for several moments, then studied Anakin with her intelligent brown eyes. It was immediatley obvious that they were outlanders, which intrigued her. "Are you an angel?" She asked innocently.

"What?" Anakin asked, confused.

"An angel," the girl clarified. "I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful and kind creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iago, I think," She said, obviously disappointed that she wasn't meeting an angel, because of course an angel would know what an angel was.

"You're a funny little girl," Anakin smiled at her, a little bit embarassed to be called beautiful. "How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and the star-pilots," she explained, picking up a piece of metal and a rag, polishing it. "I'm a pilot, you know," She added. "And one day, I'm gonna fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?" He couldn't help but wonder what this proud 'pilot' was doing working in a shop with an obviously sleezy owner.

"Mm-hm. All my life," She said proudly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little. Three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Guardilla the Hutt. But she lost us betting on the pod races to Watto. He's had us ever since."

"You're a slave?" Anakin asked, his brow furrowing. Slavery had been outlawed years ago by the Senate.

The girl's face crumpled, and she glared at the boy through tear-filled eyes. "I'm a _person_, and my name is Padme." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, hating the idea of being an object, hating not belonging just to herself.

"I'm sorry," Anakin soothed. "I don't fully understand, this is a strange place to me." He felt awful, of course speaking like that would upset her, if he'd been thinking he would have realized that.

Jar-Jar, who had so far gone without destroying anything, touched a glass circle on a round metal plate. Instantly, it sprang to life, its arms and legs unfolding. Jar-Jar lept back as it staggered around, crashing into things.

Padme rolled her eyes. "Hey! Hit the nose." The tears had disappeared, and she straightened up, her face smooth and composed, her eyes bright.

Jar-Jar did, and it collapsed back into itself.

Outside, Qui-Gon examined parts and pieces.

"You're in luck. I'm the only one here who has one," Watto said, then laughed, "But, uh, it would be cheaper to buy a new ship, eh? Speaking of which, howsa you gonna pay for all this, eh?"

"I have twenty thousand Republic credits," Qui-Gon replied.

"Republic credits? Republic credits are no good out here, I need something more real."

"I don't have anything else, but credits will do just fine," Qui-Gon said, attempting a Jedi mind trick.

"No, they won't."

"Credits _will_ do fine."

"_No, they won't!_ What do you think you are, some kind of Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian, mind tricks don't work on me, only money! No money, no parts, no deal. And nobody _else _has a T-15 hyper-generator, I can promise you that!"

Qui-Gon gave a pleasant smile, and walked back into the shop.

Padme and Anakin were deep in conversation.

"...Wouldn't have lasted so long, anyways, if I wasn't so good at building things," Padme was saying, as Jar-Jar tried to juggle the two objects he was holding. Anakin felt amazed as she put back the robot she was showing him that could collapse into a small ball, he wouldn't be able to do that in years.

"We're leaving," Qui-Gon said as Jar-Jar fell under the weight of the two. "Jar-Jar, come on."

As Anakin left, he smiled at Padme. "I'm glad to have met you, Padme." And he was. What a strange, interesting little girl. It was a bit depressing, the idea of this bright little girl spending the rest of her life working for Watto, or being traded from owner to owner, her talents used for their greed.

"I'm glad I met you too!" Padme called back. She felt sad, these were some of the only people who would actually talk to her, instead of looking down on her, and treat her as if she were a droid, something without feelings or thoughts. And the second she'd seen Anakin, she knew she wanted to be his friend.

Watto returned, and muttered something to Padme in Tatooanian.

She shrugged, and mumbled a reply. He said something else, and she let out a "Yay!" And ran from the shop.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were having a discussion via holograph.

"And you're sure there's nothing left on board?" Qui-Gon was asking.

"A few containers of supplies. The King's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you'll need."

"All right, I'm sure another solution will present itself, I'll contact you later," Qui-Gon said, and shut of the communicator, ready to leave the alcove he, Jar-Jar, Anakin, and R2-D2 had been sheltering in.

"No again!" Jar-Jar cried. "In these hereabouts, people crazy! Wessa be robbed, and crushed!"

"Not likely," Qui-Gon told him. "We have nothing of value. That's the problem."

On the streets, Jar-Jar examined a cooked frog-like animal hanging from a stick. He stuck out his tounge to grab it. Before he could eat it, the shopkeeper came out and began yelling at him. Jar-Jar spat out the animal, sending it crashing into an alien who was eating at a table outside a resturant. He jumped up, furious, and began yelling at Jar-Jar, shoving him backwards.

A calming voice came from behind Jar-Jar. Padme walked up towards the two, the creature's foot on Jar-Jar's neck, and spoke to him, saying something that obviously placated him, for he released Jar-Jar, let out an angry hiss, and returned to his table. She called out what sounded like a challenge as he retreated, and then turned away.

"Hi!" Padme said, smiling at Qui-Gon as he approached them.

"Hi there," He said, a bit confused.

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo." She said conversationally. "He picked a fight with a Dug, a particularly dangerous Dug named Sebulba."

"Mizza hating conflict, is de last ting mizza wanted!"

"Nevertheless, the girl is right," Qui-Gon said. "You were heading into trouble. Thanks, my young friend." Privately, he was wondering what, exactly, she'd said that made the violent creature back off.

"B-but mizza doing noting!"

Qui-Gon began to walk again, and the rest followed, Padme trailing behind them.

Out by the ship, Obi-Wan observed the rising dust clouds. "This storm will slow them down," He commented to the Captain.

"Looks pretty bad," The Captain said. His communicator buzzed.

The voice speaking through it informed him, "We're recieving a message from home."

"We'll be right there."

Qui-Gon watched the rising dust storm warily as Anakin and Jar-Jar took some berries that Padme handed them from a stall of an old woman.

"Here, you'll like these berries," She handed some to Qui-Gon, who stuck them in his pocket. As he did, Padme saw his lightsaber.

"Oh, my bones are aching," The woman moaned. "Storm's coming! Best get inside, Padme." She smiled at Padme, her wrinkles forming a walnut-like pattern on her cheeks. It was obvious there was a friendship between the two.

Padme gave Qui-Gon a look. "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?"

"On the outskirts," Anakin told her.

"You'll never make it there in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. You can come to my house!"

Even as they approached the little shack where Padme and her mother lived, the sand was blowing, stinging across their faces.

Padme opened the door, and held it for them as they rushed inside.

"Mom! Mom, I'm home!"

A woman in her mid-thirties entered the room, with the same brown hair and big eyes as Padme. She could have been very pretty, but with years of premature aging, it was obvious the woman was worn. However, she conducted herself with a quiet grace, and there was a kindness in her brown eyes.

"These are my friends!" Padme said delightedly.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Your daughter was kind enough to offer us shelter during the storm."

"I'm building a driod, wanna see?" Padme asked Anakin.

"Sure."

"C'mon, I'll show you 3-PO!" R2-D2 followed the two, blipping interestedly, Padme's mother and Qui-Gon looking on.

Padme pulled a blanket off of a humaniod-shaped figure of wires.

"I'm not finished yet," Padme said sheepishly.

"He's wonderful," Anakin told her, wondering just how she'd managed to get the parts to do that, never mind figure out how to put them together.

Padme grinned delightedly. "He's a protocol droid, I'm building him to help Mom. Watch!"

She pressed a button. The droid's one eye lit up, and he glanced around. "Oh, where is everyone?"

"Whoops." Padme picked up his other eye from a nearby workbench, and pushed it into place.

"Oh, hello. I am C-3PO, protocol droid, human-cyborg relations, at your service."

"He's perfect," Anakin said.

"When the storm is over, I'll show you my racer. I'm building a pod racer." Padme said. She hoped he would like it, she wanted him to think she was clever.

C-3PO was mumbling something about the floor being unstable when R2 beeped, attracting C-3PO's attention. "Oh, I don't believe we have been introduced. I am C-3PO." He listened to several blips. "R2-D2? Pleasure to meet you." He listened to a beep. "I beg your pardon, what do you mean, naked?" After several more blips "My parts are showing? Oh, goodness!"

On the ship, a holographic message of the Governor was playing, informing them "The death toll is catastrophic! We must bow to their wishes. You _must_ contact me!"

The message faded.

Before anyone could speak, Obi-Wan said, "It's a trick. Send no reply. Send no transmissions at all."

He spoke through a communication link with Qui-Gon, explaining the situation.

"It does sound like an attempt to establish a trace."

"But what if it's true? And the people are dying?"

"Either way, we're running out of time."

On Coruscant, the Sith Lord spoke with his red-faced apprentice. "Tatooine is sparcely populated. If the trace is correct, I should have no trouble finding them, master."

"Deal with the Jedi first. After that, you will have no difficulties taking the King back to Naboo, to sign the treaty."

"At last, we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last, we will have... Revenge." The Sith apprentice spoke the final word with relish. His eyes were a distorted yellow-orange color.

"You have been well trained, my apprentice. They will be no match for you."

In the cozy kitchen in the shack on Tatooine, Padme and her mother were explaining the slave laws, while the others ate. Jar-Jar, predictably, was slurping his up with his extra-long tounge.

"All slaves have tracers placed in their bodies somewhere," Shmi explained.

"I'm working on a scanner to try and locate them," Padme interjected.

"Any attempt to escape," Shmi began again.

Padme finished for her mother, "And they blow you up. Boom!"

She slammed her hand on the table for emphasis. Jar-Jar looked up from his dish. "How rude!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy," Anakin said, ready to go into a rant. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws-"

Shmi interrupted, "The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own."

Their attention was drawn to Jar-Jar, who had once again stuck his tounge out, and used it to pull in a piece of fruit that way lying on a dish on the table. "'Scuse me," He mumbled, after seeing the glare Qui-Gon was giving him.

In the awkward silence that followed, Padme asked, "Has anyone ever seen a pod race?"

While Anakin shook his head, Qui-Gon said, "They have pod races on Umalistad. Very fast. Very dangerous."

Obviously he thought he was being paternal, discouraging the little girl from a silly idea she'd had of going to a pod race... Those arenas were filled with unpleasant people who were gambling and drinking... No place for a young girl. Which was why it was a bit of a shock to hear "I'm the only human who can do it."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods."

Jar-Jar stuck out his tounge to grab another fruit, only to have it grabbed by Qui-Gon. "Don't do that again."

Jar-Jar let out a high-pitched squeal, and shook his head.

Padme looked down, contemplating a question.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

Anakin sent an anxious look at Qui-Gon.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked, remaining calm.

"I saw your lazer sword. Only Jedis carry that type of weapon," Padme remarked calmly.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him," Qui-Gon suggested.

Padme thought about that for a moment. "I don't think so," She told him. "No one can kill a Jedi."

"I wish that were true," Qui-Gon said softly.

Padme decided to confide in him. "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back and freed all the slaves." She paused, then added in her tiny hope. "Did you come to free us?"

"No," Qui-Gon said briskly. "I'm afraid not."

Padme thought about it for a moment. "I think you have," She said slowly, trying not to be rude. "Why else would you be here?"

She stared between Qui-Gon and Anakin, hoping for an answer. Anakin lowered his eyes. Despite the fact that the people of Naboo were suffering now as well, he wished they had come to free the slaves.

Qui-Gon decided to be honest, not give her false hope. "I can see there's no fooling you, Padme. We're on our way to Coruscant. The central system of the Republic, on a very important mission."

Padme scrunched up her face in confusion. "Then how'd you end up here in the Outer-Rim?"

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it," Anakin told her.

Padme's eyes lit up. "I can help! I can fix _anything._"

Shmi smiled gently at her daughter.

"I believe you can," Qui-Gon told her. "But first we must acquire the parts we need."

Jar-Jar added, "We no nuthin' moola to trade."

"These junk-dealers must have a weakness of some kind," Anakin began.

"Gambling," Shmi said derisively. "Everything around here depends on betting on those awful races."

"Pod racing," Qui-Gon sighed. "Greed can be a powerful ally."

"I built a racer," Padme said carefully. "It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on Bunta Eve. You could enter my pod!" Her face was calm, but her eyes were alight with excitment, that race would be amazing! If she could enter...

"Padme, Watto won't let you," Shmi told her wearily.

"Watto doesn't know I've made it," Padme contradicted. "You could make him think it was yours," She continued, addressing Qui-Gon, "And get him to let me pilot it for you."

"Padme, I don't want you to race, I die inside when Watto makes you!" Shmi said, upset. Tears were threatening her eyes.

"But Mom, I love it!" Padme quickly smoothed her face, knowing that if she acted like a child throwing a tantrum, she wouldn't be allowed to race again. "The prize money would more than cover the costs for the parts they need."

"Padme," Shmi sighed, tiredly.

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon told the girl. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who could help us?" He asked Shmi.

Shmi shook her head, her eyes on the table. "No," she whispered.

Padme gave her mother a final plea. "Mom, you said the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other."

She was staring hard at her mother, who appeared to be having an internal battle.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put Padme in danger," Anakin said to Shmi. "We'll find some other way."

Shmi came to her decision. "No. There is no other way. I may not like it, but... She can help you. She was meant to help you."

Padme beamed at her mother, while Qui-Gon frowned discontentedly.

After the storm, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Jar-Jar headed to Watto's shop.

"Are you sure about this?" Anakin asked. "Trusting our fate to a girl we hardly know? The King would not approve."

"The King doesn't need to know," Qui-Gon shrugged, and ducked into the store.

"Well, I do not approve," Anakin mumbled. Not only did he not approve of trusting their fate to Padme, but he did not approve of using a small girl, making her compete in a dangerous race, for their sake.

Inside the shop, Padme was smiling, sitting on the counter. Watto was buzzing around distractedly.

"The girl tells me you want to sponser her in the race. How can you do this? Not on Republic Credits, I bet."

"My ship will be the entrance fee," Qui-Gon said, holding up a holographic model of it. "It's in good condition, except for the parts we're lacking,"

"What would the girl ride?" Watto asked. "She smashed up my pod in the last race, and it takes a long time to fix, eh?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Padme interjected, then, seeing the looks both Watto and Qui-Gon were giving her, mumbled, "Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually managed to save the pod... Mostly."

"Ah, that you did," Watto acquiesced. "The girl's good, no doubt there..."

"I've acquired a pod in a game of chance. The fastest ever built."

Padme let out a small smile.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it, eh." Watto joked. "So, eh, you supply entry fee and the pod, I supply the girl," Padme once again winced as he referred to her as an object, "And we split the winnings... Fifty-fifty?"

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you supply the entry fee, if we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... And if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win."

Padme grinned, understanding the logic behind the deal.

Watto scratched at his stubbly chin, considering.

"Deal."

Qui-Gon was communicating with Obi-Wan, as he stood outside Shmi's house, watching Padme work on the pod with R2-D2, C-3PO, Anakin, and Jar-Jar.

"What if this plan fails, master? We could be stuck here a very long time."

"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help, a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere, and... There's something about this girl."

Shmi came out and stood next to him, and Qui-Gon quickly broke the communication.

"You should be very proud of your daughter," Qui-Gon said. "She gives without any thought of the reward."

"Well, she knows nothing of greed," Shmi sighed. "She hasn't ever had anything of value."

"She has special powers, doesn't she?" Qui-Gon asked. "She can see things before they happen, that's why she appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

"She deserves better than a slave's life," Shmi said sadly.

"Had she been born in the Republic, we would have identified her earlier. The Force is unusually strong in her, that much is clear. Who is her father?"

Shmi stared at the ground. "There was no father. I carried her, I gave birth, I raised her... I can't explain. Can you help her?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon said. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves."

Shmi bit her lip and looked away.

A group of children ran up to Padme, laughing. "Paddy!" "Hey, Paddy!"

"Wow, a real astro droid!" One exclaimed, staring at R2. "How do you get so lucky?"

"That isn't the half of it," Padme bragged. "I get to enter in the Bunta Race tomorrow."

"What? With this?" Came a derisive comment from one of the children.

One of them laughed at her, and said something in Tatooanian.

"You've been working on that for years," Said one girl.

"It's never going to run," Continued another.

"C'mon, let's go and play ball. Keep racing, Paddy. You're gonna be bug squash." All left, except for one boy, who picked up a wrench and began helping.

Padme sighed and stared at the ground for a moment, before looking over at Jar-Jar. "Hey, Jar-Jar," she called, watching him move dangerously close to the beams of purple light that kept the power flow from engine to engine, "Keep away from those energy binders. If your hand gets caught in one, it will go numb for hours."

Jar-Jar nodded, and bent to pick up a screw-driver he'd dropped. Predictably, on his way up, he ran his head through it, once again dropping the screw-driver. The affected part? His tounge.

Mumbling to himself, he went to pick up the screw-driver again, from where it had fallen in the turbines... Getting his hand stuck.

"I'b... I'b thtuck," He mumbled, trying to pull his hand out.

C-3PO mumbled to R2, "You know, I'm finding that Jar-Jar creature to be a little... Odd."

"You don't even know if this thing's going to run," Padme's friend said.

"It's time we find out," Qui-Gon stated. "Try this power source." He handed her a small object, and she plugged it into the ship.

Jar-Jar began protesting, still unable to form words. Anakin saw the problem, and grabbed his arm, trying to yank it out.

"You're quite right," 3-PO mumbled. "He's very odd indeed."

**Okay, I know I'm crap with deadlines but I think I should have Phantom Menace done by the end of the summer.**


End file.
